Delphine Hiroshi
Delphine Hiroshi is the daughter of Celestial Dawn guild master Sid Hiroshi and the twin sister of Independent Mage Xavin Hiroshi. Being a somewhat novice mage, Delphine has yet to join an official guild and has thus been classified as an Independent Mage for the time being by the Magic Council. Despite this, the mages of Celestial Dawn consider her to be an intern member of the guild. Appearance Like her brother Xavin, Delphine is almost a mirror image of her mother Ji Lin when she was younger, something her father Sid reminds her almost on a regular basis. Because of this resemblance, Delphine like her brother decided to dye her naturally blonde hair different shades of color to rid herself of the constant comparisons though it appears the color of her hair is slightly resistant to hair dye as the color is almost always lighter than it should be. Her attire generally reflects her age being more form fitting and rather revealing than anything though she does change her style of clothing from time to time by wearing dresses more billowy than most. Personality Much like her father and brother, Delphine has a healthy sense of humor, finding almost anything hilarious yet unlike them she understands there is a time and a place for humor. Because of this, she is genuinely seen as the serious more responsible one between her and Xavin. Even when traveling with her father on certain missions, Delphine impossibly finds herself having to be the adult between the two. In spite of this, Delphine still has love and respect for her father, understanding that his playful behavior is just a mask he uses. History Synopsis Equipment Apollo's Sword: Magic & Abilities Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Endurance & Durability: Enhanced Strength: Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Fire Magic '(火の魔法 ''Hi no Mahō): Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. This is induced by the user raising the motion of a target's magical particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. They can excite or speed up an object's magical particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. With this in mind, the user is able to create fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense and is immune to being burnt. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. The user can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as the user concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 3 minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 2,800 F, near the melting point of iron. Fire Magic seems to be unaffected by water, as the user is able to create flames even when submerged in water. In short, the user of this Magic can release fire from their body and manipulate it. '''Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is a branch of Elemental Magic that utilizes electricity, more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. Mages who possess the ability to utilize such Magic are able to generate these elements from their bodies, and manipulate them. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic can allow the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. 'Flight Magic '(飛行魔法 Hikō Mahō): Category:Human Category:Female Category:Caster Mage Category:Mage Category:Fire Magic User